


Breaking Point

by OptimisticallyCynical



Series: Breaking The Hawk [23]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Demetri's...not doing well, I'm really sorry for this, M/M, confronting Eli's Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OptimisticallyCynical/pseuds/OptimisticallyCynical
Summary: When Demetri goes to Hawk's house later that night, he wasn't expecting his Dad to be there, and he wasn't ready for the news he had either. At all.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Series: Breaking The Hawk [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103372
Comments: 31
Kudos: 80





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> So... Sorry about this chapter. It's short, it was hard to wirte, I'm going to bed. Night.

Demetri stood outside the Moskowitz household for what felt like the millionth time today.

He’d lost count of how often he’d walked by, hoping to build up the nerve to knock on the door only to chicken out at the last second and continue on at a quick pace with his head down.

He really wanted to talk to Hawk. No, not just wanted, he needed to talk to Hawk.

The guy had made a pretty public declaration of his break up with the Cobras, and his feelings for Demetri which he really wanted to discuss but he needed to see how he was doing.

There was a deep seeded worry gnawing at his insides at the thought of Hawk being alone right now.

But would Hawk want to talk to him? Would it just set him off if Demetri were to show up at his house out of nowhere?

How bad had he let things get that he had to ask himself these questions?

Rubbing his hands together he took a few steps passed the house. Than turned around and moved back towards it. He shivered, the rain from earlier leaving the air damp and placed a chill in his bones. Even with his sweater he still wished that he’d grabbed a second shirt to add another layer.

Stomping his feet on the ground to get the blood flowing again, he stared up at the house yet again.

The lights were still on, which had to mean that people were still awake. He tried checking the basement window again, but felt creepy about halfway there and turned back.

What if he just spoke to Ms Moskowitz? If he asked her how Hawk was doing and than begged her not to tell Hawk that he’d stopped by?

That might work, than he’d know that Hawk was okay and he wouldn’t be bothering him to much. Hawk would never know.

Blowing on his hands Demetri decided to just go for it.

With ever step he took there was a part of him that wanted to head back. Hawk wasn’t answering his texts though- he couldn’t really blame him for that- and he was starting to get really worried.

He had to know that Hawk was okay. At least until he could talk to him tomorrow.

Finally up to the door, Demetri’s hand hesitated for only a moment before he gave a few solid knocks.

Forcing a smile on his face as he heard footsteps moving closer he took a breath as the handle turned.

“Good evening M-.”

The words died in his throat the second that he saw the one behind the door.

That wasn’t Hawk’s mom.

“What are you doing here?”

Demetri’s blood went cold.

Of course he was back.

“Mr Moskowitz.” The words came out stiff, his face falling blank. “I was wondering if I could talk to Hawk.”

There was no way he was going to ask **this** asshole how his son was doing.

The man let out a scoff, the lines on his face growing as his frown deepened. “What an incredibly stupid name.”

Even though Demetri agreed to some extent, he really did enjoy Eli’s real name, but hearing it come from this man with such a condescending sneer had his shoulders tighten.

“Eli doesn’t live here anymore.”

What?

With the casual way that he said it, Demetri almost thought that he was joking.

Than the door was slammed in his face.

What? What!? WHAT!

Gritting his teeth, Demetri curled his hand into a fist and pounded on the door.

“Get back out here!” He roared. “What the fuck does that mean asshole!? Where the hell did he go!!?”

He nearly stumbled forward when the door was ripped open, a now fuming giant blocking out the light in the hall.

“Get off of my yard.”

“Fuck you!” Demetri snapped back. “Tell me what you mean by he doesn’t live here anymore. Where the hell is he?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” The clear and uncaring way those words came out gutted Demetri, and he felt his panic rising all over again at the thought of Hawk coming home to this with everything that had been going on. “He’s not my problem anymore, and quite frankly, neither are you.”

When he went to close the door again Demetri surged forward and shoved against it hard. It knock the man back a few feet, his face red with rage when he finally focused back on the young man standing in his house.

“He’s your son.” The words were a seething hiss of rage, his fists shaking at his side as he spoke. “And he’s only seventeen, you can’t throw him out like this.”

Because there’s no way that Hawk would have left on his own. He wouldn’t leave his mom like that. The woman might have irked him a little with the constant use of his old name and the affection nicknames, the way she accidentally made things worse for him at school when she tried to help, but Eli still loved her. He wouldn’t have ran away. That Demetri was sure of.

If he left, it was because of this no good piece of shit who was staring at Demetri as if wishing his glare could kill him.

Yet Jordan didn’t look the least bit remorseful for the role he played in Hawk’s disappearance. He simply straightened himself out and turned to face Demetri head on.

“I’m aware that you have a faggoty crush on the loser,” Those words caught Demetri from the blindside, the clear shock on his face seeming to fuel the man’s growing content as he wandered closer. “Oh please don’t tell me you were trying to hide it. The only reason he didn’t pick up on it was because he was far to thick to realize it.”

“Shut up.” He shoved the words through his teeth, taking a step forward to end the man’s advance and steal his position of power. “I know you don’t care, but your son almost committed suicide a few nights ago.” His rage built when the news didn’t create a single reaction. “So maybe help me find him so that I can make sure he doesn’t succeed.”

A slimy grin came to the man’s face as he clasped his hands behind his back and rolled his shoulders back. “Who says I want him to fail?”

Demetri’s mind blacked out.

One moment they were standing and staring each other down.

The next moment he was kneeling over Jordan’s body, his knuckles covered in blood and the man groaning on the rug.

He was panting hard. It was the first thing that he really took note of when he came back to, and his hands were throbbing. His whole body shook with a toxic mix of rage and adrenalineand when he looked down at what he’d done, he found a small sense of relief over the fact that the guy was at least still breathing.

Oh shit.

Well, he supposed there was no going back now.

With no other choice but to roll with it, Demetri grabbed a hold of the lapels of the now ruined suit jacket, yanking Jordan up until he was sure that he had his attention.

“Okay listen here asshole,” He snarled, “I’m going to leave here, and I’m going to find Eli, and I’m never bringing him back to this house.” The look he received in turn for his words could have melted bones, but the ice in Demetri’s words killed any effect it could have as he leaned in closer. “and if you call the cops, I will come back and finish what I started. You understand that?”

He waited until he got a single head nod before dropping the guy like the garbage he was.

Getting back to his feet Demetri didn’t bother closing the door on his way out, instead turning his attention to fishing his phone out of his pocket as quickly as he could.

Unlocking it his hands still shook as he went straight to his contacts list, the blood making the screen slippery as he struggled to find the number he was looking for.

Finally he managed to hit the call button, sniffling as he brought it up to his ear.

“Demetri? What’s-?”

“Hawk’s gone.” He blurted the words out with a sob as he ran his hands through his hair, trying to keep it together, to not think of the worst possible outcome.

“What?” The sleep that had been in Miguel’s voice moments before was gone. “What do you mean?”

“I-I went over to his house.” Demetri stuttered now tucking his hand under his arm as if that would stave off the chill. Oh god. It was so cold tonight, and it had been raining earlier. What if Eli got sick and died in an alley somewhere? “I just- I wa-wanted to check on him and- and his father-” He spat the word out with such utter distaste it might as well have been poison, “told me that he didn’t live there anymore a-and I don’t know where he would go!” The words went up a pitch, hard to force through the tightness of his throat. “Or who he would be with because-,” Demetri heaved for air, bending over at the waist when it felt like he was about to vomit.

“Just breath buddy.” Miguel said soothing from across the line. “It’s going to be okay.”

“HOW!?”

Demetri exploded.

Snapping up straight he flailed his hand around as if he was trying to fight off the shadows that crept around the path of the streetlamps.

“How is it going to be okay Miguel!?” He was hollering now, clutching the phone so tightly in his hand he could hear the screen crack. “Eli’s fucking suicidal! He doesn’t think he can turn to anyone! And his fucking piece of shit dad just kicked him out of his home! What-!” He dropped his hand to waist level, swinging it wildly back and forth. “What part of that is an okay situation? He could be hurt! Or He- he could be d-.”

He couldn’t even finish the word.

Beneath him his legs gave out, his whole body crumpling to the unforgiving bite of the sidewalk. An absolute scream of a sob tore out of the depths of his very soul, shredding his insides like knifes as it dragged the air from his lungs and up his throat. He pressed his forehead to the ground gripping his hair so tightly he could feel the searing pain of some of the strands being ripped out.

Maybe Eli was dead.

Maybe this had been the last straw.

Maybe after he’d left his house for the last time he decided that was enough.

Maybe he’d been so broken he’d just given up.

And it was all Demetri’s fault.


End file.
